No Harm On The Arm
by Black-And-Red-Are-Colors
Summary: Shadow was always one to keep to himself, all calm and collected, until one of his closest friends become risk of danger.


**Author: Yeah, story on mostly the Dark Team of "Sonic The Hedgehog". Story takes place in Doctor Robotnik's Base, then Sonic's place, then back to the base.**

**Pairings: OmegaXShadow? (Weird pairing, but adorable nonetheless.) Just read it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or the series it self.**

**Enjoy**

News and rumors just spread out.

Shadow leaned against a smooth counter that was known as Eggman's 'experimental lab' table. His imagination was all set up to the ceiling above him, minding his own business and whatnot. Steady breatheing was released from his partially opened lips, arms crossed over his fluffiness of a chest.

It looked as if he was relaxing himself, or even taking a cat's nap. A Hedgehog's nap in this matter. Even though his eyes were closed, his ears were wide opened and sensitive to any hearing, especially faint footsteps taunting his eardrums. The sound becoming more eerie and closer.

It was Rouge The Bat with a distortedly depressed expression on her snow-white features. Her midnight purple wings curled inwards as she stepped in front of the red and black furred hedgehog, taking a deep breath through both her nostrils and heavily red lipsticked mouth. Apparently she was nervous or something by how fidgety her curvy body was being, also picking at her gloved fingers individually and gazing down to the floor.

"Shadow," Rouge calmly spoke, Shadow slowly opened his eyes to reveal crimson scarlet irised occulis. "I have some terrible news."

"...What?" He didn't seem too enthusiastic about what was going on. "What is it, Rouge?"

The female bat lifted her head up with each ear flattening down to her skull as if someone ironed them. It appeared as if she was going to cry by how much she was strugging, including the quivering lip.

"It's.. O-Omega..." She covered her mouth and squeezed both eyes shut.

Shadow quickly adjusted himself up to stand up straight, his eyes widened as he heard his comrade's name called out by the woman standing in front of him.

"What's wrong with him...?"

"Sonic... He..." She shook her head half-absently.

"Omega better not have died... I swear to God. Rouge, I will Fuc-"

"No, he's not dead." She interupted with a saddened cry ripping from her throat. "Sonic got upset with his relationship from Amy and she apparently got him angry, so he went into his demon form. Omega came, and tried to calm Blue Blurr down... But that ended up ripping his arm off... And he also got a hold of the silver chaos emerald that Omega was protecting..."

"..."

Shadow's right eye twitched in disapproval. His right hand curled into a tightened fist. It was so tightly clenched that his gloved digits dug into the gloved-part of his palm, eventually scratching against the flesh there. Blood slowly leaking out and dribbling down his black furred arm as he continued to shake his fist in the air furiously.

"No... One... Hurts my friends..." He growled.

Rouge cowered towards a different direction, not risking to get physically harmed by the angered hedgehog before her. She then realized having wings and used them to fly off from Robotnik's lab.

"They will... PAY!" Shadow shouted out to no one in particular, allowing his bloodified splattered arm to dangle by his side.

Shadow didn't have the patience to prepare himself correctly. Clicking at each heel on his hover skates, the flames activated as he stormed off to search for Sonic The Hedgehog.

On the way to the hunt, Shadow bumped into a heap of metal. Guess who?

Shadow quickly stood up and stared at one of his closest friends, who now only had one arm and a few fingers chopped off.

"Omega..." The black hedgehog hissed through roughly clenched fangs. "You okay...?"

Sounds like buttons being pushed were calculated from Omega's extremely tough and metallic body.

"Shadow The Hedgehog." The Robot spoke in a monotone, vibrating fashion. His eyes turned a scarlet red, scanning over the living being in front of him. "Postive."

"... It sure doesn't seem it." Shadow sighed with the same frustrated look on his face, causing his muzzle to wrinkle in distaste. He was referring to the bit of Omega's fingers and arms detached from his body. "What happened to you was something you didn't deserve. And that damned blue hedgehog will pay and burn in hell once I'm through with him!"

"Shadow; Calm." Omega insisted, just standing tall and still. "He also took Chaos Emerald. But can get it back."

"I heard, but... Don't worry, Omega... He will see what he has done and will regret it in his entire life!" And with that, Shadow swiftly rushed past his robotic comrade and went back on the journey to searching for that idiotic 'good' counterpart of himself.

"No. Violence bad." Omega turned around, following at the impressively same speed, though he was usually slower than this.

He finally found Sonic, sitting down there with a magazine, apparently reading it and lounging about. But not when Shadow The Hedgehog was through with him.

The black furred one stood beside Sonic without him noticing until he turned his head to his direction and gasped, dropping the paper with widened eyes and standing up. Shadow held a pistol, Broken Butterfly, to the side of his skull.

"You're going to pay for hurting Omega!" Shadow literally shouted in Sonic's ear, causing him to wince.

The gun trembled in his bloodified grasp, staring from Omega back to Sonic. Omega did the same movement with eyes shifting. Sonic apparently had his ears lowered down while jumping to the floor and shielding his face with both slender arms.

"Hmph, how pathetic."

"P-Please don't... Hurt me, Shadow! It was an accident.. Really! I was mad, and Omega just got in at the wrong time-"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear your damn idiotic excuses, Sonic! You shouldn't have harmed Omega! I hate you, and everyone else who I don't consider my comrades..." He grinded his fangs, targeting the gun to the cowardly hog's figure that was shaking at the floor.

Omega didn't say anything, though he didn't like seeing Shadow being so upset this way.

His index finger curved around the trigger, going to push down the button, but hesitated. Which was a rare thing for Shadow to be doing. Once he has intentions on carrying out his own personal missions, he never ceases to do so. In this certain situation, he was putting pity upon the blue one, especially with Omega watching there.

Sighing melodramatically, Shadow tossed the gun in Sonic's direction, having it glide and spin until it stopped on the floor only a few inches away from the other male's form. Turning around, the frustrated hedgehog himself slowly walked out of the location. Omega took one more glance at Sonic, walking over to him to recieve something, before following suit.

Once back at the lab, The Ulitmate Lifeform fell down to his knees and tried to stop from having any sort of seizures or mental instability like he usually did while thinking about Maria.

"Shadow okay?" Omega asked, though it didn't sound or look it, he was concerned for the shaking hedgehog.

A few minutes passed and the black furred hedgehog stood up, having a desire to kill Sonic once more. Slamming his already wounded and balled fist against the wall structure, causing series of cracks to emit. As Omega saw this, he stomped over to him and wrapped his visible metallic arm around Shadow's slender figure, holding him there so he wouldn't do anything more dangerous.

"Shadow; Be calm. Please."

"NO! THAT DAMN BASTARD'S GOING TO PAY !" As he shouted these words, he squirmed and struggled to get out of the robot's grasp. "I should have kicked his ass and destroyed him when I had the chance..." Knowing it was useless trying to escape, especially with the other being a lot more experienced in physical strength than himself. Thinking of another way, he had his hoverskates activated and literally dragged Omega from behind, the weight decreasing the speed.

Finally, Omega lifted the fidgety living being up from the ground and held him up in the air. When Shadow noticed, he deactivated his shoes and turned his head to stare at Omega with angered eyes and grinded teeth. He eventually calmed down as he spoke in a soft whisper.

"Omega... Let me go before I make you into a bowl of nails and screws." Shadow spoke rather calmly that it was a bit creepy. But Omega placed him down and nodded in respect.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders into small circles before stepping to stare directly at the robot. "I don't understand why people are like this..."

Omega walked closer towards the male. "That's life. Love. Emotion. Life. Shadow The Hedgehog." He said. These words were quite true to anyone who understood the concept of living.

At first, the black furred hedgehog thought that the other was going to punch him in the face for some odd reasoning when he saw his lively arm go for his body. But it wrapped around his shoulders, quickly pulling him into a heart-warming embrace. Shadow relaxed his body and leaned against the cold, metal body that belonged to Omega. Feeling slightly safer and more trusting amoung the both of them.

"Mm... I'm glad we're comrades Omega." Shadow sighed and admitted. "I just.. hate people in general. Sonic had no right at all.. At ALL... On what he did to you." He snorted through his nostrils at the last part.

"It be okay. I will get fixed. Promise."

Shadow wrapped an arm around Omega's square-like shoulder, lightly patting it in comfort.

"You better." Shadow nodded and closed his eyes, as well as Omega's red eyes turning off.

"The Chaos Emerald; I got it back." Omega said.

"Alright..." He didn't dare question on how Omega got it so quickly. "Do you want to continue watching it? Though Blaze gave it to me, I trust you with it. Just want to make sure." Shadow elaborated smoothly with a flicker of his tongue against grinded fangs that were still sharpened as ever.

"I will watch it. Yes; Don't worry. Shadow The Hedgehog." Omega spoke before silence thickened between them. "You can trust me..."

Trust... Loyalty... What was it that made the shorter male's heart jump and feel wanted once more...?

A private moment is always one to cherish and be grateful of. As Omega wrapped his still attached limb about Shadow's supporting shoulders, they took the time of great silence to wash over them, thinking to theirselves and of what to come in the future drama.

**Author: Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


End file.
